kotorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Revan (2nd part)
'' Taris '' Trya awoke screaming and sweating in an abandoned apartment room. She then joined forces with Carth Onasi, in order to find Bastila. Along looking for Bastila, They ran into Mission Vao and her wookie best friend, Zaalbar (or Big Z for short).Together the four unite and rescued Bastila from the Black Vulkur Gang. They then realized that Malak planned on blowing up Taris to rid of Bastila and Trya. They stole the Ebon Hawk and a droid TM-34 from Davik with a guy by Canderous. Trya almost fainted seeing the bullets from Malak's ship crashing down on Taris, but Canderous lifted her up and took her aboard. Forever then, Trya knew Canderous could be trusted. ''Ebon Love '' Bastila sensed a feeling and a connection with Trya. She recommended safest pl ace to be would be Dantoonie. On the ship, Trya started connecting with Carth. She realized that Carth had issues trusting people because of the death of his wife and son. He mentioned how his wife used to look alot like Trya. Trya soon bcame in love with Carth, and so did he. They kept it to themselves. Carth was too shy to speak of love to Trya so neither of them showed it either. Sometimes they would accidently look at each other at the same time or sometimes their hands would touch when they reached for the same object. When that happened they both looked into each others eyes and Trya smiled. '' Trya meets Jedi Council '' When they docked in Dantoonie, the Jedi were anxiously waiting for Bastila's news. Bastila explained to the Jedi Council everything and asked why not let Trya be a jedi. The Jedi asked for Trya to come in. Bastila fetched her in. '' The Jedi Council spoke a few words to Trya and realized how she didn't remember anything of her true identity but was having "dreams". They didn't tell her however. They accepted her for training. Carth became suspious, since the Jedi wouldn't allow someone so much older to join in for training. He warned Trya, but Trya didn't listen. She became anxious to be a Jedi. She thought of it as a great honor. Carth was scared though, to lose her.'' '' T he Jedi Council brought on the attention of a thing called Star Maps. Bastila and Trya both had visions of each ones location. One was founded here in Dantoonie. The Jedi asked if Bastila and Trya could go along collecting these, and both willingly agreed. Along the way they met Juiliani, a sith lord. She use to be a jedi but she left. She planned on killing Trya and Bastila, but with Trya's gentle words of wisdom, Juiliani became good, and asked for forgiveness. Trya accepted and suggested she go to the Jedi Council. Juiliani went there and Trya and Revan found the Star Map.'' ''The Quest for Star Maps'' '' Along the way, the gang went to several planets in search for these Star Maps. Dantoonie, Korribian, Tatoonie, and Kashyyyk. Revan the Dark Lord visited each of these places in order to find something called the Star Forge. Bastila kept a close eye on Tyra use of the Force. Tyra was questioned by Carth, since she should still be in training. Sometimes Carth's trust issues and anger issues made poor Tyra start to cry. He would then realized what he had then and ask for forgiveness from Tyra. Tyra still loved him. Bastila warned Tyra to stop being in love, for it was forbidden in the Jedi Code. Tyra thought that was ridilcous, however she kept it a secret of her being pregant, in order not to disobey Bastila. ''